


Blues a Fake

by aoaori



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Imposter, Other, Polus (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoaori/pseuds/aoaori
Summary: The story of a family of spacemen struggling to figure out what is going on.





	Blues a Fake

cafeteria, past Blue and Red’s, from box to hall to hangar bay, brings us by a kosmitseskij apparat back to Polus and Suchirons. 

Green Spaceman, fez-geclaedd fr’over yon spawn point, had bezman avar from e’er maps on this side of the a’a the Skjald impostors yifought hither paljon games: nor had medbey-lord by MIRA’s sultan professed a death registered O2 suffuckice whent among us their impostor all the time: nor ashhhhor a panic button creered out ahalt to the manos circa the háls: not yet, though herbesoon after, had a faketask killdown out: not yet, though all’s memetically, were Green Beans Mean To Lean Queen Unseen. Pick at random a data cosa had Bink or Burple harbed by cut power and ranit in end to the dyfanboard to unformed earth, was to be seen fallsome on the pyroface.

The fall ) beherantbabadalbassoniðurbeherantabeherantbabadalbassoniðurbeherantabeherantbabadalbassoniðurbehera!!( of once twitchflow is rebroadcasted deathstream of all good spacefriends discordantry. The execution o-deed madeout a hhrrrrg-o Yellow, accounted-and-able spaceman and helmethead unasked the antiquery of matadeed took place, near tree becrest withfallen an ecran, to find the red foistlayed on Purple.

What accusations here of tales and gentium and spesed alterforces upon speechpaved souls! BEEP BEEN BEEP PEEP BEEP! U-core O Scram geneeds! Where the twofold imposterfolk are still out to laughmaster Pink Macpurple and jettisoned the accusaed party, arm in arm, one after other! Polii tenfold brood! Knife appeal with neck, neck appeal with fusil points. What waywardcrowds seduced by point-and-shoutery but (O my plastic suit & body!) how hath mispointed sidefinite feinds to fado and wrongpointed fronteirerey! Push him forth if you will, but meer now shall lie in heat yet mute where fraudsters lay. 

Talkmaster Yellow, of firmedment voice to heregatheround the veryfriends, did relayforth toomuchlit the messuaged tribunal of revolutionary jugdes, or pausedtime committed forth, he did with (with one Yesterday and


End file.
